


deep in your love

by orphan_account



Series: Let's Get Unprofessional [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Control Kink, Crying, Dirty Talk, Gags, I'm making it one, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Rimming, Teasing, is that a kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto gives Haruka everything he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deep in your love

**Author's Note:**

> A little early Christmas present, featuring - I know you guys will be shocked - more sickeningly sweet MakoHaru D/s. You can think of this as a continuation of "worship and wait," once they've gotten more comfortable with the dynamic. Please do leave con/crit, and have wonderful holidays, all of you.

Makoto knows this is anything but innocent. Nevertheless, it's the only word he can think of to describe Haruka right now. He's innocent, trusting,  _good._ He's precious, and all Makoto wants to do is cherish him.

"So good, baby. You poor little thing, you can't feel good all by yourself, can you? Do you want my cock in your pretty little hole?" Haruka whines around Makoto's tie. Makoto had been hesitant to gag him, wanting to make sure he could protest if he really wanted to, but they'd eventually come to a compromise. Haruka's hands were free, and he'd pull Makoto's hair as a safety measure if it came to that. 

He doesn't look anywhere near using it, though. He has his hands clenched under the pillow as his thighs tremble, held firmly apart by Makoto. His cock looks painfully hard, and he tenses as Makoto blows softly on the precum running down it.

"Would it make you feel good if I called you names, Haru-chan? Could you cum just from that?" Haruka only sighs in response, and Makoto moves closer to his cock, breathing on it and licking his lips wetly, so Haruka can hear it. 

"You poor needy slut, Haru-chan. You're so weak for me, so helpless. You'd never cum if I left you like this, you'd be desperate for me forever." He slides down to lay an open-mouthed kiss on Haruka's thigh. "But I won't let that happen. I'll give you everything you want. I'll take care of you." He grazes his lips over the side of Haruka's cock, barely brushing him as he speaks. "And you'll do the same for me. You're so strong all the time, you have to be for everyone. You never have time to relax. But you're powerless like this. You're so vulnerable, Haru-chan. You'd do anything for me. You love being mine."

Makoto slips his hands under Haruka's thighs, pushing them up and apart. He strokes Haruka's entrance in slow circles, smiling contentedly when he hears the wet noises of his stretched hole clenching.

"Do you need my help, baby? Do you need me to make you feel good?" Haruka gives a telltale whimper, the one that means he's about to cry.

"You remember what to do if you need me to stop?" He looks up at Haruka, who whimpers again but nods fervently.

"Do you need to use it?" Haruka shakes his head, looking near tears at the thought of Makoto stopping. "Good baby," Makoto murmurs. They'd agreed that he would never call Haruka bad for needing to stop, but he loved being praised for his endurance. "Good, my sweet little Haru-chan. So obedient, even with your poor, pretty hole dripping like this. My precious little cock slut, so good for me." He takes his fingers off Haruka's entrance, petting his thigh comfortingly when he moans at the loss. "Ssh, be a good cock slut and turn over for me. Let me see how much your hole wants to be fucked." Haruka shifts onto his stomach and starts to grind into the bed, barely managing to stop himself.

"Oh no, baby, you can't make yourself feel good. You need me to fuck you or you'll never cum. Poor little thing, you're all wet and you can't do anything about it." He licks slowly around Haruka's rim, relishing the muffled moan of his name. He pauses when he hears Haruka sniffle, and slides up the bed, cupping Haruka's cheek and lifting his head to see his expression.

"Are you crying, baby?" Haruka nods and moans again, wordlessly. "Do you want me to take the gag off?" Haruka shakes his head. 

"Oh, sweetheart, you're really crying. You want to come that badly?" Haruka gives a stilted sob and nods. Makoto leans in and licks his mouth through the gag, then slips two fingers in alongside it. He fucks Haruka's mouth with his fingers, relishing the warmth of his tongue and the vibrations of his whimpers.

"You want me everywhere, don't you, sweet thing? I think I'll let you have something special for being such an obedient slut. Turn back over so I can see your face." Haruka rolls onto his back, and Makoto shifts to straddle his shoulders. He starts pumping his cock slowly over Haruka's face, letting precum drip onto his gagged mouth. He watches as Haruka strains to taste it, to swallow it, letting out a pitiful sob when the gag foils his efforts.

"Do you like this, Haru-chan?" Haruka nods and tries to open his mouth wider, leaning up towards Makoto's cock. "Do you want me to take the gag off and fuck your mouth?" Haruka's lips tremble as he nods frantically. 

"Oh, sweetheart," Makoto murmurs as he unwraps his tie, stroking Haruka's wet lips with his thumb when it's off. "Poor baby, poor little Haru-chan. I kept you waiting, didn't I? It's okay, I'll always let you have what you want." He strokes Haruka's cheeks, wiping his tears away. "Ssh, it's okay, sweet thing. I'm here." He slips his fingers into Haruka's mouth again when he leans towards his cock, shushing his whimpers.

"Can you turn over and open your mouth for me, Haru-chan?" Haruka slips in his haste to do as Makoto says, and Makoto steadies him with a gentle hand under his chin.

"Oh, my poor little slut," Makoto says softly as he tugs Haruka's pliant mouth open. "You can have me all to yourself, don't worry." He pushes slowly past Haruka's lips, cupping the back of his head with one hand. He tsks at Haruka when he sees his legs fall further apart, starting to rub against the bed unconsciously. "No, Haru-chan, you're not allowed to feel good by yourself. You need me to fuck you. Be good." Haruka's lips tremble around Makoto and he moans as fresh tears track down his face.

Makoto's heart nearly breaks looking at him, and he wipes Haruka's tears away gently, thrusting shallowly into his mouth. "Oh, Haru-chan, it's okay. You're not bad. You're such a good baby, you're so pretty, so obedient. I love you, sweet thing, it's okay." Haruka responds by hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, and Makoto has to use all of his willpower to pull out of his mouth. Haruka pouts at the loss, licking the smears of Makoto's precum off his lips.

"Can you show me your hole, Haru-chan?" Makoto asks him, and Haruka turns to face away from Makoto, spreading his legs wide. Makoto leans in and licks a long, slow line up Haruka's hole without warning, holding his hips in place as he presses his tongue into Haruka, who sobs brokenly and pushes back towards his mouth. His thighs are trembling, and Makoto's hands are the only things keeping him from collapsing onto the bed when he pulls away with a filthy, wet sound. Haruka reaches behind himself, but doesn't move to finger himself or touch his cock, just spreads himself apart for Makoto.

"You want me to fuck you, Haru-chan?" Haruka sniffles and pulls himself farther apart. "Okay, you've been such a very good baby, you can have my cock in your hole now." He shifts to align himself with Haruka's entrance, pausing as he presses just the head in.

"Haru-chan, I know you don't normally like talking when you're like this, but can you please tell me what you want, baby?" Haruka's voice is broken when he responds.

"Please, Makoto, please fuck me, I need to cum, please. I've been so good, I need your cock." He trails off into a moan as Makoto presses into him, gasping when he slides in to the hilt.

"Are you okay, Haru? Can I move?" He never calls Haruka Haru-chan or baby or cock slut when he asks this, since he knows those names do something to him, make it hard for him to respond as he normally would. Haruka had explained it to him after their first experiment with this sort of thing, and Makoto had been too embarrassed to suggest it again until Haruka finally brought it up.

"Yes," Haruka tells him, and he pulls out slightly before fucking into Haruka, staying deep and mouthing at Haruka's shoulderblades as he strokes his cock relentlessly, as if in apology for the infinite teasing. He barely pulls out at all when he feels his orgasm approaching, just grinding into Haruka fervently and relishing the sob of his name that precedes Haruka's cum flowing over his hand.

Haruka flops bonelessley down onto the bed when Makoto pulls out, turning his face into the pillow and disregarding the trickle of Makoto's cum that leaks from between his thighs. Makoto lets out an embarrassed squawk when he sees it and vaults off the bed to grab a box of tissues.

"Haruuu! I thought you said you'd try not to get it on the sheets this time!" Haruka huffs and curls up on his side, keeping the rest of Makoto's cum from leaking out but making no move to clean up what already has. 

"I'm tired," he mumbles. "Carry me." 

Makoto sighs, but he works one arm under Haruka's knees and one under his back, lifting Haruka up and heading towards the bathroom. He's glad they left the door open, since Haruka's nearly asleep in the crook of his neck and shoulder. He knows Haruka's passing out when he hears his own cum drip onto the tile, and deposits him in the tub before wiping up the spill with toilet paper.

"Haru, it's bath time." He kisses Haruka's hair as he blearily opens his eyes and reaches a hand out to Makoto. 

"Come in with me." 

"Okay, okay." Makoto laughs and climbs in behind Haruka, leaning forward to turn the tap on before wrapping his arms around Haruka's waist and tucking his head under his chin. He smiles when he feels Haruka's hands cover his, holding them in place.

"I love you, Haru. I know it kind of embarrasses you when I say stuff like this, but I'm still amazed at how much you trust me." Haruka turns his head to the side, and Makoto knows he's biting his lip even though he can't see it.

"You're amazingly trustworthy," he says, not mumbling or hiding his face. His voice is clear. Makoto laughs and buries his face in Haruka's hair, delighted. He doesn't know what to say, so he relishes the fact of what they've done and the warmth of Haruka in his arms.

 


End file.
